Cat And Mouse
by davestrided
Summary: Well.. It's basically a story about a blond boy with mouse ears and a black haired boy with cat ears fall in love They meet for the first time their ninth grade year and their friendship blossoms into something more than just friendship!
1. Chapter 1

Your name is john Egbert and today is my first day of high school.

After being homeschooled all of his life, high school is a huge shock. As he walk down the halls he watch kids being pushed around and girls gossiping about who was the hottest guy at school. Man, you thought that only happened in movies.

You finally find your locker. Locker 413. It's dingy and dirty with gum plastered on the inside walls. Ick, this is disgusting. You push your books in the locker and slam it shut. Your beanie was getting a little crooked so you pulled it down on your head and pushed in some loose hair. Oh yeah, that's another thing you forgot to mention. You've had cat ears and a tail since I was five years old.

It's a really long story to how it happened and all so you'll just wait to explain that later. Your ears were tucked in under your beanie and your tail was shoved down your pants. It really sucks when you get excited because your tail gets all squirmy.

You sigh and head on to your first block. Math.

Your name is Dave Strider and you hate school with a passion.

You just moved to Washington from Texas and nothing is that different. People are still jerks, teachers that boring, still the same. You slink to your locker and shove your books into your locker. Ugh, today is going to be so boring, you haven't even seen anyone at this school that could be cool enough to be your friend. You guess that no one could ever live up to your standards of cool, but no one is even close.

Your first block is math, geometry. You sigh because you've already learned all you need to know from bro. Everything is just so easy and it irks you so much when people just don't understand. Are they just that stupid that they don't understand anything?

You adjust your shades and put on your signature poker face before walking into the classroom full of more boring people. But hey, there was one dorky looking kid that was sitting by himself at a table, so you decide to sit next to him. Once you sit down, you check your cap and make sure your ears are tucked in so that the kid doesn't catch a glimpse of them.

These mouse ears suck like hell, they're so hard to hide. At least your spindly tail doesn't take up much room in your pants, so you can still rock those skinny jeans.

You glance at the kid next to you, he looked like he was about to wet his pants, poor kid.

He looked over to see you staring, at which he quickly turns back to look to the front as if he hadn't seen you. You continue to stare at him and take in the details. He's probably the most interesting person you've seen today so you guess he might make an okay friend.

He's kind of cute you guess, his hair kind of flipped up when it came out from under his hat. His glasses were a little crooked and you wanted so bad just to reach over and fix them. He was slightly taller than you but only by a couple of inches. You tilt your head to see his eyes they were the deepest blue you've ever seen in someone's eyes. You almost take off your rockin' shades just to see if you were looking at them right but you decide against it. Striders can't take off their shades, it's uncool.

You lean back in your chair after a minute and pull the bill of your cap over your eyes and drift off to sleep.

Wow wow wow, the boy that just sat next to you is really hot.

Crap, he won't stop looking at you so that means you can't look at him yet. After a while of waiting, you turn to look at him and he's asleep. Wow he looks so cute when he's asleep. His blonde hair swept over his shaded eyes and freckles spotted his nose and cheeks. You think he's a tad shorter than you but you can't tell, with him being slumped in his chair. The cap he was wearing looked a little too big for him, but it suited him well.

Your eyes cover his whole body until you remember you should be taking notes right now. Boy do you hate geometry.

~time lapse~

History was just as boring as geometry. Everyone in there was ditzy and a jerk. The bell for lunch finally rang, such relief.

You stand up after everyone else left the room and walked with your hands in your pocket after the crowd. What happened next, you didn't expect at all. As you were walking down the hall you were suddenly hit to the ground, sending your cap straight across the floor. You stare at your cap for a minute and then you look up at the apologizing figure above you.

"I am so sorry! That was a total accident, I didn't mean to run into you I'm so sorry!"

The black haired kid.

You flatten you ears against your head as the spectacled kid goes to retrieve your hat. He returns and apologizes again, handing you your cap. Sadly, your gray ears don't blend well with your almost bleach blond hair. You're scared out of your mind as the kid gaped down at you.

Crap, how are you supposed to explain this to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow so this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it. I really hope you guys reading this are excited too! Writing really isn't my talent, but I like thinking up stories in my head so I really wanted to write them down and let others read them. So…enjoy!**

Your mouse instincts are really kicking in right now, considering you want to just run away right now and hide. It is your first day at school here and someone has already found you out. The best you could do was stuttering out some words.

"P-please don't tell anyone about this…"

The buck-toothed kid just looked at you with a smile slowly growing on his face. What was he smiling at? His evil plans of exposing me? His smile didn't look maniacal though, it looked pretty genuine actually. Maybe he'll keep the secret?

He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you up off the ground. He looks too excited. His voice bubbled out like an excited kid in a toy store.

"Dave is it? You need to come to the bathroom with me, I have something to show you!"

I guess he heard your name when they were calling role during first block. You weren't really paying attention so you have no idea what his name is.

The mystery kid drags you to the bathroom as you stumble along behind him. What possibly could this guy be showing you right now?

He finally gets you into the bathroom and pulls you two into the handicap stall so there was room for both of them. He reaches for his beanie.

"Okay, so you know how you had those animal ears back there?"

You nod.

He pulls of his hat to reveal a pair of black cat ears that mixed in perfectly with his shiny black hair. He also reaches into his pants and pulls out a fluffy tail that matched his ears.

You stare in awe. What? There are actually people like you?

You take off your own cap to reveal your gray ears. After a moment of hesitation, you pull out your skinny, hairless tail.

"What is your name anyway?"

"Oh I'm John. John Egbert. It's really nice to meet you!"

"Dave Strider, but you probably already knew that."

"I'm so glad that I have met someone that's like me! This is great!"

"Yeah it is. I really didn't think I'd find a friend so quickly here. I was actually just going to avoid everyone."

John smiles at you and puts his beanie back on and stuffs his tail into his pants. You do the same.

"I guess we should go to lunch then"

"Yeah that'd be great!"

You and John head to lunch together.

The rest of the day was boring and you guys decide to hang out after school, ducking into the woods behind the school.

~time skip~

You are now John. You know that cute guy that's in your first class with you? Yep that's your first friend. His name is Dave Strider and he's so cool that you don't think that a dork like yourself can handle it.

You're alone with him in the woods behind the school so you can talk with him, you want to get to know him.

Dave is leaning against a pine tree, his ears and tail fully exposed. You always thought that mouse tails were gross to look at. You really didn't like mice for that matter, but you didn't think of a mouse when you saw Dave. His ears and tail were invisible to you.

You and Dave talk about where you were from and how you guys ended up at this school. You could tell that you two would be great friends from now on.

"So can you transform yet?" you ask.

Dave tilts his head. "Transform?"

Okay. So you mutants have something special you guys can do. You can mutate into your animal. Like you, for instances, could mutate into a cat. Well, that is, if you were experienced. You are in an in between stage where you can only turn halfway into a cat. It's complicated. You can basically grow some fur and claws and fangs. Your eyes turn yellow and that's about it. You try and practice going full cat, but it's really hard. So you're basically like a were-cat.

You answer Dave, "You know, like turn into your animal."

Dave thinks for a moment then finally answers.

"Well kind of. I can't turn completely into a mouse but I'm almost there… I can show you if you want."

You nod because you really want to see what Dave can do.

Dave backs up a little and takes a deep breath. Suddenly, you don't see him.

What? Where'd he go?

"Dave? Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where'd you go Dave?"

You walk up to the spot where Dave had previously been. You look around and even wave your hands around where Dave had been. What the crap, where'd he go?

You feel something pull on your pants. You look down and there's Dave. He's the size of a mouse. You couldn't even pull off shrinking to the size of a cat, but he can already manage going down to mouse size? That's impressive.

You kneel down to get a better look at the little Dave. Gosh, he's cute. He didn't really change much as far as appearances go except his front teeth were big like a mouse's.

"Is that you Dave?"

You ask a dumb question. Of course that's Dave.

"Well duh. Who else would it be?"

Dave answers you dumb question. His tail kind of twitched as he answered.

"Can..can I pick you up?"

You ask this because you were tired of kneeling down. Dave gives you a skeptical look though. For an instance he looked a little scared. You didn't think he had that emotion.

"Um..I guess so."

He goes back to his cool guy persona. Well, as cool as you can be when you're four inches tall and have mouse ears.

You lean down and scoop him up as carefully as possible. You think you feel him flinch.

"Are you okay?"

You ask with concern.

"No I'm fine."

He answers in his blank voice.

You sit there and stare for a moment. Apparently is a pretty long moment because Dave started to look uncomfortable. He waved his hands in front of your face.

"Earth to John. Come in John."

You snap out of it.

"Uh yeah?"

"I'm going to change back to normal."

"Oh okay go ahead."

You place him back in the grass, where he goes back to normal size.

You're now the mouse guy.

You don't like being held by people. It makes you uncomfortable and self-conscious, and it also makes you really scared.

Back in Texas, people found you out. And that's why you had to move. At first everything was fine. Everyone thought it was pretty neat actually. A kid with animals ears growing from his head? That's awesome. But then things started getting weird. People started taking advantage of you. It was pretty bad. People would be friends with you, just so they can say they knew the mouse boy. After a while, people would bully you. They would pull on your ears and tail. Your "friends" started to hate you because of all the attention you got. They would talk about you behind your back and do things like turning your backpack inside out, or throw your books into the toilets. You could deal with those things. That wasn't the reason you moved.

When you lived in Texas, there was this one guy in particular. He was really rude to you and would always bully you. The bullying stayed to calling you names, throwing paper balls at you, and cutting up your books, it didn't get violent until you tried to stand up for yourself. You had dealt with his crap long enough. So you told him to leave you alone and you shoved him. Well he shoved you back, but way harder. You see, this guy was twice your size and probably had 150 pounds on you. You were sent into a wall. You were kind of scared at this point so you needed to escape. You were in the school bathroom, and there were plenty of cracks in the wall for anything that was little to squeeze through. You decide to shrink down to your smaller form and run for the nearest hole in the wall. You weren't quick enough. The bigger guy grabs you. It hurts when he grabs you, his grip is firm and it just got tighter as he held you. You couldn't breathe. A squeak of pain escaped your mouth and he laughs. He squeezed you to a point to where you could hear your ribs starting to crack. You started to panic and you bit his hand. It must've hurt him because he let you go. You scurried as fast as you can, despite the pain from your ribs, and made it to your locker where you squeeze in between the slits and hide in under your books. You waited for at least an hour in your locker until you slowly sneak out of your locker and return back to normal size. You head to the nurses after that and were diagnosed with three broken ribs. That's when you and bro decided to move far away. And that's how you ended up here.

You were really nervous to be around others in your other form, but somehow John was different. Even if cats and mice aren't supposed to like each other, (Which is really stupid to say, considering you two aren't physically animals and are human beings and a silly thing like that shouldn't divide you two) John was really nice and gentle. Especially when he held you. You don't know, it just felt really nice. His hands were soft.. and warm...but you'd never tell him that.

You really liked John. you feel that he's going to be a really good friend. You really look forward to your future friendship with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been working really hard to get chapters out every day, so I hope you guys enjoy my fanfic! It's really fun to write and I hope you guys have fun reading it! Thanks~! (and sorry if I'm OOC!)**

It has been two months since you and Dave have become friends. You regularly hang out together at each other's houses. You two are practically inseparable.

Right now you're staring at his perfect face as he tells you stories from when he lived in Texas. Well, the part of his face you could see was perfect, his dark shades hid his eyes. They were probably just green or brown or something like that. Which would be perfectly fine, his eyes are going to be beautiful no matter what.

Agh, over these past months, you've seemed to develop a crush for this blond haired beauty. It sucked. Not only does he have half of the girl portion of the student body staring at him all the time, but you're pretty sure he's straight. That's his thing of course, you aren't going to try and change him, but it still frustrates you a little.

You're against a tree and Dave is leaning against a tree that is parallel to you. His nose did a cute twitch when he talked.

It was overcast outside and it was probably going to rain any minute. You two decided that you'd go to your house whenever it starts raining. Dave has gotten to trust you more in his little form, and he likes to ride around in your pockets sometimes, especially if it's raining or if he needs to hide. He doesn't really need to hide often, but sometimes he gets picked on for being short, he's 5'2, and you need to stand up for him. And while you're setting the bullies straight, he'll hide in your shirt pocket.

You feel a few drops of water hit your head. Time to go to your house. Dave is already small, so you scoop him up and place him in your pocket. You didn't mind him in your pocket at all. He was warm and it kind of felt nice to have another body pressed up against yours, even if it was a tiny one.

Even though cats supposedly didn't like water, you didn't mind it that much. You liked walking through the rain, it was soothing to you. The only thing you didn't like is wringing out your tail afterwards.

Dave has made it a point to tell you that he does not like water. He can't even swim. You'd think someone from Texas would know how to swim considering how hot it is down there. Guess you'll have to teach him sometime.

You stare at your feet as you walk. Well you're really looking at Dave, but you make it look like you're looking at your feet.

Before you get to your house, it's already pouring outside. Ugh, you're soaking wet. So is Dave, and he isn't too happy about it. He hisses when the water starts picking up, like it's going to burn his skin or something.

"Oh come on you pansy, it's just a little water."

You say that to Dave and poke at his cheek. He swats your hand away and pouts. You sigh and put your hand over your pocket so that he doesn't get to wet. What a baby.

When you get to your porch, you try and wring out as much water as you can. You didn't want dad getting mad from you tracking water through the house.

When you wring out as much water as you can, you go inside and take Dave to the bathroom. You give him a hand towel and set him down on the counter. Dave was mumbling under his breath about how he knew we should've gone inside earlier.

"Oh cool it."

You poke him hard enough to where he's teetering on one leg for a moment and then you pull away after he slaps your finger.

Dave sighs and starts taking off his clothes. Wait why is he taking off his clothes.

You glance at him casually. "Heh heh, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my clothes, they're too wet."

You blush slightly. Dave is now only in boxers, and is stripping those off at the moment. You look the other way as you dry off your hair. Once you're done drying yourself off, you turn back to Dave.

"Are you done drying off?"

Dave is wrapped up in the hand cloth and only his head is poking out. You bite your lip. God, he was cute. He nods to your question.

"I'll put your clothes in the dryer and you can wear some of mine for now if you want to."

"Nah, I'll go around in my birthday suit."

You chuckle.

"Alright dude, whatever."

You carry Dave to your room and set him on your bed. Dave sprawls out on it, with the cloth still covering. Maybe if you just snatch the cloth off…. No stop thinking like that, you seem like a total perv.

Dave eventually falls asleep on your bed and you cover him with sheets. Geez, this kid is so high maintenance, but that's okay. You decide that you are going to ask him to be your boyfriend tomorrow.


End file.
